


Tiny Little Nipples

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Drabble, Gen, Laughter, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: Sam loves a certain scene in Bruce Almighty.





	Tiny Little Nipples

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: spn_bigpretzel on LJ DEW - character: Sam; theme: news/newsflash/newsreader.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, this is just for fun.

“...the Prime Minister of Sweden visited Washington today, and my tiny little nipples went to France.”

Sam started to laugh, one of his full body, head thrown back ones that Dean rarely saw.

It didn’t matter how many times Sam watched Bruce Almighty, this scene always cracked him up.

By the time Bruce makes poor Evan fart loudly and speak utter gibberish, Sam’s crying with laughter and even giggle-snorting a little.

Dean’s laughing too now, it’s infectious. He’s actually pleased that Sam won rock-paper-scissors for once, and they watched this instead of Die Hard.

Sam wipes his eyes, still grinning.


End file.
